<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hangover by Bomberman1117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945278">Hangover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomberman1117/pseuds/Bomberman1117'>Bomberman1117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Image Prompt, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomberman1117/pseuds/Bomberman1117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang wakes up with a hangover and a mysterious woman lying next to her. A short little one-shot based on a piece of art someone shared in a bumbleby discord I'm in (link to the artist at the start of the chapter).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based on <a href="https://ksmercury.tumblr.com/post/641107869471752192/the-lesson-is-dont-drink-and-fuck">this</a> piece by KSMercury on tumblr.</p><p> </p><p>Yang woke up to a throbbing in her skull. “Fuck, I had too much to drink last night.” She closed her eyes, hoping that ignoring the morning light trying to dig through her eyelids would make it go away. She rolled over in bed, reaching for the glass of water she usually remembered to keep next to her bed only to find something unexpected. Yang’s eyes fluttered open to find a sleeping black-haired woman laying next to her. The blonde blushed as she glanced towards the headboard of the bed she was quickly realizing wasn’t hers.</p><p>Sure enough, Yang found a twitching pair of cat ears atop the woman’s head. She quickly sat up, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman next to her, trying to confirm something she was certain she already knew. She glanced over the slender shoulders in front of her, her eyes confirming the information her brain had already assumed. Blake Belladonna, her best friend, was in bed next to her, very clearly having been satisfied by whatever events transpired. Yang rolled out of the bed, doing her best to silently grab her scroll and tiptoe into the bathroom of what she now knew to be a cheap hotel room.</p><p>Yang called her little sister, as she looked at herself in the mirror. The red in her cheeks deepened when she noticed a few dozen scratch marks covering her shoulders and upper arms. Ruby answered the call, “Morning, Yang!”</p><p>“Hey, sis,” Yang tried to sound casual as she was in the middle of an existential crisis.</p><p>“What’s up?” Yang never understood how her sister could be such a morning person but </p><p>“I was just curious, what happened last night?”</p><p>“You mean you don’t remember?”</p><p>“No, not really.” The confusion in Yang’s voice was starting to turn into embarrassment.</p><p>“Wow, you were really drunk...” Ruby giggled over the phone.</p><p>“Sue me, I like to have a good time! Now tell me why I woke up in a hotel room with Blake next to me!” Ruby went silent on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Ruby?! What did I do?!”</p><p>“Are you talking about before or after the fourth tequila shot?” The brunette on the other end of the call joked.</p><p>“Tequila shots?!” Yang’s jaw almost hit the floor, “I thought I told you to never let me do those again?!”</p><p>“You insisted you could handle it this time.”</p><p>“And you listened to me?!”</p><p>Yang could hear Ruby mumbling to someone on the other end of the phone before it sounded like the device changed hands. The blonde found herself talking to Weiss, Ruby’s girlfriend. “That is the last time we go out for a girls’ night!”</p><p>“Are you gonna tell me what I did last night, Ice Queen?”</p><p>Weiss scoffed, “I’m not an ice queen! You and Blake left me to pay the tab last night!”</p><p>“Yea… sorry about that...”</p><p>“Where did you two end up anyway?”</p><p>“We’re in a hotel room somewhere. I’m in the bathroom so I don’t wake Blake up.”</p><p>“You shared a room with Blake?!”</p><p>“Why is that strange? The four of us shared a room for years.”<br/>“Whatever, just make sure you pay me back. Twenty-year-old bourbon isn’t cheap, you know.”</p><p>“I had bourbon last night too?” Yang groaned as she rubbed her temple, “Gods, I hate Drunk Yang.” She hung up and stepped back into the bedroom to find Blake, with similar scratch marks, stretching in bed.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine,” She smiled, “How was last night?”</p><p>Yang’s froze, only able to stare at the beautiful figure in front of her, “Um… I… um… it looks like it went really well if your hair and those hickies are anything to go by… I’m gonna be honest, though, I don’t really remember much past Ruby suggesting we all drink martinis...”</p><p>Blake chuckled to herself as she bent over the side of the bed to pick up Yang’s bomber jacket, “It took me a minute to get everything in order, I’m not gonna lie. I remember a lot of it but things got hazy after the margaritas but-”</p><p>Yang couldn’t help but interrupt, “I had tequila shots and a margarita?”</p><p>Blake just laughed as she put on Yang’s jacket, “No, no. I had two while I watched you and Nora have a drinking contest.”</p><p>“Did I at least win?”</p><p>“Well, I vaguely remember someone calling Ren and he eventually came to literally carry her home so probably.”</p><p>Yang giggled as she sat on the bed across from Blake, still unable to take her eyes off of her best friend turned one-night-stand. “So… where does this leave us?...”</p><p>The smile faded from Blake’s face as she sighed, “I really enjoyed last night Yang… and it looked like you did too… So where do you want it to leave us?... ”</p><p>“I… don’t know…” Yang inched closer to Blake, “Maybe we should try it again and see where that leaves us?”</p><p>Blake’s smile returned as her cat ears perked up, “I think that sounds like a good idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>